


Pretty Boy Hmm

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Heartache, M/M, multiple sex partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley's got Georgia now, so Colin is going for everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy Hmm

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [a kinkmeme prompt here](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/11649.html?view=33579905#t33579905)

Colin's gayness had always been of the _pretty boy hmm_ before it had become the _cock and balls, fancy some up the arse_ variety. With Bradley he'd reverted back to sneaking those surreptitous glances and writing mental poetry about the sun kissing his hair, like an idiot, while they'd fucked and Bradley's straightness had crossed into cock appreciation for a few months there before he'd gone and shagged Georgia, audibly, broadcasting it for the rest of the hotel through thin walls and with sickenly sweet displays during breakfast. So Colin's gayness was back to being about his cock and the way he'd like to get his mouth on someone else's as an act of vile retribution (or rather, passing the bloody time without wanting to kill himself with Death Cab playing in the background).

"Shit, you're good," Eoin said, legs spread to accommodate Colin between them as he leaned back against the riggedy wardrobe. The cast and crew were smoking and drinking outside the hotel, the windows open, voices floating up, but all Colin heard was how he slurped on Eoin's cock, and all he focused on was the weight of Eoin's cock in his mouth, how it slipped back towards his throat and Colin could only hang on to press his tongue along the underside.

Eoin had just managed to push his jeans down far enough to get his cock out before Colin had been on his knees. The bit of beer and the lewd whispers outside had got Eoin half-hard already, harder once Colin had closed his lips around the head and sucked it with something like love.

Eoin kept a hand in Colin's hair, the other on the wardrobe and Colin was wanking himself as he sucked, bobbing his head down as far as he could take Eoin's cock before pulling off again and going back for more, losing himself in the scent of Eoin's cock when his nose pushed into his trimmed pubes and the way Eoin's hips stuttered into fucking his mouth soon after.

Colin spit out into the sink in the room after, gurgled with a few sips of water and took the gum Eoin offered with a grin before he cleaned off his own crotch. 

"Whatever happened to Bradley?" Eoin asked.

Colin rolled his eyes. "Whatever did happen to Bradley," he muttered when they rejoined the party and Bradley James practically had his cock in Georgia's pussy. Well, they were kissing. But it was the same thing really, wasn't it?

Shooting the next day was a drag, too warm and Colin too wound up and tired and fucked off with the world, screwing his lines sideways and backwards until Bradley had the audacity to raise his eyebrows at him and Colin wanted to deck him. He went off to hide in one of the trailers instead.

"You all right, Colin?" Julian knocked on the door to the trailer, costumes as it turned out, when Colin found himself face first in one of Katie's Morgana dresses.

Colin shrugged. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." 

Julian leaned back against the door to the trailer, clearly waiting for more, and Colin flashed back to the first few weeks on the job, the castings before that even when he'd had to come back again and yet again to prove himself the guy they were looking for. He'd been ready to offer his arse for the role by the end of it but they'd never quite asked (handjobs in the stalls of the Shine offices had had to do, and he'd done great at them).

He was back with his hand on the back of Julian's neck in a few steps, lips pressed to his mouth as he found the button and zip and got his hand into Julian's briefs. 

Julian chuckled but let Colin do what he wanted, and what Colin wanted was to wipe Bradley's blonde hair and big smile off his mind with a slick and slippery cock in his hand, growing harder and hotter as Julian thrust into Colin's grip. They kissed, snogged really, with Colin crowding Julian against the wall and making sure he gave it to him good, fingertips tightening just enough just under the head that Julian exhaled hard, moans under his breath, with every twist of Colin's wrist.

"Fucking bastard doesn't know what he's missing," Colin muttered, Julian moaning with it and coming over Colin's wrist and fingers as Colin jerked him through the rest of it before he pulled his hand out.

"You let him get to you, kid?" Julian asked, cleaning off, as Merlin looked around for a rag to dry his hand on. One of Katie's dresses looked tempting but he rubbed Julian's come in one of the knights' capes, hopefully Arthur's, instead.

"You've got no idea," Colin admitted and proceeded Julian down the stairs out of the trailer. He had a job to get to after all. 

He'd not really planned to get drunk with some of the crew that night. He'd all been ready for an early sleep but Bradley's room next to his had offered only a sex soundtrack of Georgia's moans as Bradley, certainly, fucked her good and Colin had stumbled downstairs to the bar instead, drinking until it had been him and Greg and Stumpy, taking shots and talking nonsense.

"Fucking miss cock," Colin had muttered at one point, and they'd all been too hammered to think it through past getting up to his room, pulling at clothes once they'd got there. 

Colin ended up on his knees, mouth full with Greg's cock (longer, bigger, better than Bradley's) and Stumpy at his arse, quick prep, before he pushed his cock in slow but deep, not stopping for a moment until his balls pressed against Colin's from behind. Colin moaned around Greg's cock and Greg laughed through it, stroking at his hair and his ears and bringing a bit too much affection into it when Colin was good with it being a hard fuck. 

Stumpy worked his arse good, grinding his cock in deep, rolling his hips against Colin's arse, then pulling out almost all the way and pushing in with all his weight behind it before switching to uick pistoning fucks of his hips that sent Colin's bed banging into the wall and his mouth deep on Greg's cock. he chocked a little with that and the alcohol sloshing through him but let the two of them direct the sex, spearing him on cock from both ends until he just closed his eyes and let their hands push his shirt out the way and pull at his nipples, let Stumpy reach around for Colin's cock like he would with a girl if he was a good lad and fondle him.

They shot at some point, all of them, because Colin woke with his face smashed into Greg's's come-covered sweaty crotch, half off the bed and Stumpy was on his back in the middle of the room, snoring loudly, naked, scratching at his balls as he turned over.

"All the cock I could ever want," Colin said to no one, voice hoarse from the blowjob, the alcohol and the morning, but it wasn't Bradley's cock.

Bradley had bright-red hickeys at breakfast that morning and winked at Colin as if to say, "good that we both got some." Colin's rage did nothing to simmer less but he had to sit carefully with his arse aching well enough.

Marie two days later was an accident because his gayness had never included boobs and pussy, but she'd spoken French and he'd been lonely listening to music to pass the time. Her hotel room was mostly clothes and a few groceries in the corner, and her pussy was mostly shaved safe for a strip up towards her belly button that scratched over Colin's nose whenever he leaned in deep to tease his tongue over her clit and her hole.

She directed him a lot, pulled his face here and there and gave him a hand when he'd got her wet but remained mostly limp himself through it. When he pushed into her though, hot, slick, wet, it wasn't as tight as an arse but he could see what Bradley saw in it, maybe, as she arched underneath him, breasts slipping towards her chin, and she clenched her muscles around him just enough that he wanted to fuck her deeper and harder. He looked down between the two of them, watched his cock disappear in her pussy, folds of flesh fluttering around it with every thrust, every slick squish and pop of bubbling liquid pressed between their bodies. She rubbed herself off, and he still tasted her on his lips when he got close to coming, got close to just grinding and fucking his hips against her, getting his cock as deep as possible into her, until he came, shooting into the condom and fucking a little while longer until he slipped out.

"You might be straight yet," she said in adorable and French.

Colin looked at her, her hole a bit red and gaping from where he'd just had his cock, and now that he'd come the whole idea looked a lot less sexy and a lot more straight, and he figured that even though Bradley had managed to cross his straightness into a bit of cock appreciation just fine for a few months, Colin just wasn't built for the reverse.

By the time they were back in Wales, back in the studio, he'd been on his knees for most of them -- memorable with Katie who'd fucked his face harder than any bloke ever had with not even a cock to show for it, and he'd stumbled out dazed and tired and well-satisfied after; one of the runners from Cardiff whose dick had been bigger than anything Colin had taken before and he'd managed to fuck his arse back on him with him sitting on the toilet seat during their lunch break, people walking in and out of the toilets the whole time, Bradley chatting to Tom about Georgia, nonetheless; Tom who cried like a girl during her first fuck when he took it up the arse and had wanted to kiss for hours after -- and taken it all. 

"Who knows what it's going to be," Bradley said at the train station, Friday night with all of them London-bound. "She thinks she'll go to L.A. Fuck, who even goes to L.A. anymore?" He looked at Colin and laughed, jabbed him in the side with his elbow like they shared a joke.

Colin wanted to kiss him, even with his arse still sore from the night before when a strap-on of fist-size proportions had given it to him good, and Alice hadn't even laughed when he'd moaned Bradley's name as he'd spilled his come into her sheets. Colin wanted to lean over and kiss him and turn his own gayness of the _cocks and balls and fuck, yes_ variety into a bit of infatuation and love again.

But he didn't.

He knew why they said it was a shit idea to fall in love with straight boys, they just didn't have enough appreciation for cock.

They boarded the train and they went off to London, and Bradley would go to Georgia's and fuck, and Colin would wait and see if Bradley came back around from straightland sometime. He'd wait and ... wait... 

(and get some on the side. He'd be no use to Bradley with his junk shrivelled up from non-use once Bradley got his cock out of her pussy)


End file.
